heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassandra Sandsmark
Character Stat Sheet Public Information Cassandra Sandsmark is the daughter of Helena Sandsmark, a well-known archaeologist and a recently graduated high school student. She's also publicly revealed her secret identity in front of news cameras as Wonder Girl (the second to be called such, the first being Donna Troy, member of the Titans, sponsored by Wonder Woman herself and embodying the very spirit of what a Heroine ought to be. Background Cassandra Sandsmark never knew much about her father. Her mother, Helena, while seldom speaking of the encounter from which gave Cassie life (though open enough about it to let Cassie know the truth of the one-time encounter), instead sacrificed much of her career and time to raise Cassie herself. Still, her mother's aptitude allowed for a good home and life that Cassie was always thankful for. Still, Cassie often wished she did have a father and would often create fantasies in her head about him returning, or the kind of man he was, inventing stories as to why he'd left Helena and not stayed with her to be her father. Cassie also grew up idolizing Donna Troy, then known as Wonder Girl, and Wonder Woman, so much so that she took to engaging in high school sports and athletics to be like them in her early teen years. And when her mother began working with Wonder Woman at the Gateway City Museum of Antiquities Cassandra was no less than thrilled when she was able to meet her idol. Everything changed, though, when she was working at the Museum and saw the televised fight between Doomsday and Wonder Woman. Cassie saw the danger that Diana was in, and ... borrowed ... the Gauntlets of Atlas and the Sandals of Hermes from what the Amazon Princess had loaned the Museum, granting her flight and strength and was able to help enough to assist Diana in overcoming Doomsday. She would not stand idle and let another of her idols die, after Donna Troy and other Titans had fallen just a year ago. Her own life wasn't even considered. And while Diana was not pleased with what Cassie had done, or the risk the girl had taken, she was impressed with Cassie's spirit, and her courage and allowed her to keep the artifacts, with Helena's very, very reluctant consent. Cassie continued to prove her capability, while upholding justice and due to her idolization of Donna Troy and to honor her, along with not wanting to be 'caught' by other kids in her high school, would often don a black wig and goggles to keep her secret from everyone, causing a fair bit of controversy in the media after the original Wonder Girl had recently fallen in battle. Eventually, Cassie was brought before Zeus and even then had the courage to tell him that even if she had the chance again she'd still steal the artifacts, because Earth and it's people were in need of protecting. Zeus was impressed enough that he bestowed upon Cassie natural powers that no longer needed to come from the artifacts, and she was then welcomed into the ranks of the Amazons where Diana was assigned as her teacher by Hippolyta. Ares was impressed with her enough, and knew her secret lineage. He bestowed upon her a magic lasso, forged by Hephaestus himself, that could channel her anger and bring forth the power of Zeus' own lightning, thinking in this way she would continue to grow and cultivate her into a perfect Warrior on Earth for him. For this boon, she did agree to be his Champion on Earth, unaware of just how devious the God of War was. She was brought into the Titans, and began working with the other members there, fitting in quite well and eager to prove herself and be a strong team member which she quickly did. During one particular attack when Cassie was with the Amazons, she did not have time to don her 'costume', instead on Diana's orders moved to help crowd control and stave off falling buildings and thrown cars onto the civilian population, thus for the first time going public in front of media crews with her identity. She never looked back. Over time, it became apparent to Ares that his plan wasn't working very well, and he sent his own son, Lycus, to take care of Cassandra by stripping her of her powers and the avatar that Zeus blessed her with, which he was indeed able to do. But the very anger that Ares had attempted to cultivate in her, along with her own determination proved to be her own best weapons. Cassie was able to tap into her true powers, those born of a natural Demi-Goddess, and was able to defeat Lycus completely. After seeing the ordeal that Cassandra had gone through, Zeus finally decided to reveal himself to Cassandra as her father, and help his daughter through the times she'd now experience as having begun to explore her true potential. Cassie was instead of being overjoyed, infuriated that Zeus had remained hidden so long, and let her and her mother live alone, instead only seeing Zeus for a selfish God, and that many of the stories about him were not merely myths, but truths. The two have not talked since. Now Cassie seeks to forge her own identity. She still idolizes Diana, and knows Wonder Woman has much to teach her, as well as Artemis and the other Amazons. She enjoys the times she has with her friends within the Titans, and is more willing to fight for justice, and protection of Earth and it's people, her friends and family than ever. But, she's also coming into her own, becoming her own woman, forging her own identity and path and attempting to find her own true potential. Personality Hero At Heart: Cassandra is a true hero. She can get angry, and over zealous during a fight or regarding a situation, but she will almost always take the higher course of Justice. She has not, and will never kill, and believes fully in always doing the right thing. Passionate: Her emotions often run high; whether good and high spirited, or anger, often her emotions rule her, and she rides them wherever they will take her. It's not often she will seek to reign them in, instead preferring to let her heart guide her wherever it will. Caring & Protective: Cassie values her friends, values the things in her life highly. She was raised by a mother who gave everything so she could have a decent life, and grew up observant to that sacrifice and it helped mold her into a compassionate person. She will readily fight for any cause she believes is just, as well as open heart and home to any friend in need. And she is very, very protective of what she has and will defend it to her utmost capacity. Stubborn: When Cassie makes her mind up about something, very few people can find a way to make her change it. If she has it set in her head that 'X' is what's best, or what's needed, she'll damn all the torpedo's and go full steam ahead. Depending on how strongly she feels about it, she might even fight a teammate because of it. This is often strongly influenced by her protective nature. Logs * 2014-08-17 - Opening Shots: Into the Light - The Titans clash with Doctor Light and Phobia. Category:DC Features Category:Taken Characters Category:Olympians Category:Titans Category:Regular Characters Category:Themyscira Category:Family Matters Category:Flight